This invention relates to an electric noise absorber that is put around an electric cable of an electronic device so as to prevent electric noise generated in the outside from entering into the electronic device via the electric cable.
As a method to absorb electric noise on an electric cable, it is well-known that ferrite, as magnetic substance, fitted onto the electric cable absorbs the electric noise.
For example, Japan Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 63-39997 proposes a electric noise absorber comprising two pieces of axially divided half-cylindrical ferrite and a pair of plastic cases for accommodating the two pieces of ferrite respectively. The electric noise absorber, when installed on an electric cable, attenuates electric noise flowing on the electric cable.
However, the electric noise absorber has a problem. Specifically, since the electric cable is held by the electric noise absorber at the openings of the cases, the electric cable is bent in a sharp curve in the vicinity of the openings when external force is exerted on the electric cable. Thus the electric cable may be damaged or shortcircuited during use.